Stars and Snowflakes
by Tin1
Summary: Carter and Abby Ficlet... what is it like when you away for too long?


Disclaimer: Don't own any of them. All belong to the creators of ER and NBC. Spoilers: None. just the thought that Carter and Abby are together. Takes place in the future (some random number in the future). Just a short ficlet I thought up.  
  
Soft fluffy flakes gently float to the ground and begin to dust the city with snow. The roads are completely empty of cars and the sidewalks are void of people. The usual sounds of the city are muted and other are amplified by the quiet of the night. A warm glow filters through cracks in doors and windows, spilling out into the streets. The city is at home in their beds, fast asleep. In the center of the city, a lone tower reaches for the sky and holds the town clock, which is illuminated as the bells begin to chime.  
  
In a small home on a quiet street; one light gently glows in an upstairs window. Hearing the clock strike once, a young woman sighs and turns over, exposing herself to the cold sheets of the other side of the bed. Anticipating the familiar warmth, she gasps at the shock of the intense cold. Pulling a down pillow into her arms, drawing the covers to her chin, and snuggling into the sheets to warm herself, the lingering scent of aftershave and shampoo washes over her. Taking a deep breath and filling herself with the unique smell of him, a smile creeps across her lips as a tear drops from her eye. As the cold from the empty side of the bed begins to creep into her now warm sanctuary, the loneliness attempts to break its way into her heart.  
  
A key clinks and turns in the lock, as the door swings open. On the nightstand next to the bed, a leather briefcase is set and a suit jacket is slung over it. With bleary and bloodshot eyes, the nightly routines are forgotten. Drawing back the sterile white sheets, he eases himself into a large empty bed. Gasping at the shock of the intense cold, he pulls the flat polyester pillow under his head, clasps his hands over his heart and stares blankly at the ceiling. City lights from the surrounding buildings brighten the room and stream across his face and the walls of the room. The unfamiliar smells and sounds of the room hand in the air. Slamming doors, loud voices, traffic, and chemical odors overwhelm his senses. Memories of home flood his consciousness: the laughter, silence, and the scent of her perfume. Eyes stinging and blinking back the tears, his heart breaks and he lets the tears fall.  
  
A cry rips through the silence of the night, and a sigh is the only response. Removing her robe from the hanger in the closet, she ties it tightly around her waist. A soft glow for the corner nightlight illuminates the bassinet in the corner as she slips into the room. At the sound of her mother's approaching footsteps, the crying begins to subside. Placing her young daughter in her arms, pulling a quilt tightly around them both, they retreat back to the safety and comfort of the bedroom. Her slippered feet gently pad the floor as the young woman slides back under the sheets and places her daughter on her breast. Still holding the pillow tight to her side, and watching the stars, she lets herself drift off to sleep.  
  
The tears have dried on his face, and the lights of the city have faded. Snow has begun to fall from the star-studded sky. Rising from his bed and pulling his jacket around his shoulders, the young man walks quietly over to the window and glances up at the sky. Watching the stars fade as the sun begins to rise over the horizon. The alarm clock sounds, and his hand pounds the off button. He picks up the phone and dials. One ring. he impatiently watches the stars. Two rings. he twists his wedding ring on his finger. Three rings. "Hello?"  
  
The sun trickles through the small opening in the drawn shades and falls across the still sleeping forms. The sleeping infant stretches and sighs as her mother opens her eyes and turns to look out the window at the rising sun. Pulling her robe around her waist, the young woman places her daughter in her arms and sits on the bed, savoring the warmth and light. Glancing at the phone, she twists her wedding ring on her finger and impatiently watches the sun rise. The phone rings. One ring. she shifts her daughter's small form. Two rings. she reaches for the phone. Three rings. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello?" The young woman's voice caught in her throat and her eyes began to sting.  
  
"Hi sweetheart. It's me." His voice caught and he twisted his wedding ring. "Happy Valentines Day. I love you. Abby. I'll be home soon." 


End file.
